Nowadays, regarding the image reconstruction of the internal state of an object, it mainly uses the method invented by Hounsfield for CT (Computend Temography) scanning, that is, disposing X-ray source 1 and detector 3 (as shown in FIG. 1) on a precision machinery scanning gantry to enable X-ray source 1 and detector 3 to surround object (an object interested) 4 for rotary scanning, precisely determining the sending position and the receiving position of each beam of X-ray during rotation, and realizing the image reconstruction by using Radon calculating method which solves the internal density distribution of an object (reference books: Computend Temography, by U.S. Willi A. Kalender, published by People's Medical Publishing House, ISBN7-117-05284-8/R.5285; Practical CT Examination Technology, by Mingpeng Wang, published by Science and Technology Document Publishing House, ISBN7-5023-3262-6/R.656).
Since the first CT machine came out in 1972, CT machine has gone through the development of eight generations (“generation” is the mark for its developing process, essentially for how to enhance the scanning speed), however, the locating principle of scanning has not been changed, which uses the mode of scanning faultage data with precise machinery frame slip ring or beam bell-shaped device all the time. Such locating, scanning manner simulating the Radon calculating condition limits the composition of CT equipment and sufficient utilization of the parts of the equipment, which results in: complexity in manufacturing the scanning machinery and the electronic devices, large amount of X-ray exposure, low utilization rate, low speed in data collecting, low precision in data scanning, low resolution in image reconstructing, and no real 3D image being created.